


Popcorn

by artemisscribe



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Cravings, John/Penny mentioned but not shown, Pregnancy, Sleepy Scott, Virgil being brotherly, hormonal Penny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisscribe/pseuds/artemisscribe
Summary: Penny thinks cravings are the worst part of pregnancy. Especially when they come at the most inconvenient times and you're as bad a cook as she is.





	Popcorn

It’s the smell of burning that wakes Virgil. A few months ago the acrid scent smoke on the island would induce panic. Now he just sighs and rolls out of bed, rubbing his eyes as he shuffles into the kitchen.

 

“Penny it’s three in the morning” he sighs as he snatches the smoking pan from her hands and dumps it into the sink.

 

He doesn’t mean to snap, but he’s tired and sore and Penelope burning popcorn in the middle of the night is the last thing he needs. Except that a sharp tone and a hormonal pregnant lady don’t mix and Penny blinks owlishly at him as he turns on the tap to stop the smouldering pan, and then promptly burst into tears. 

 

“Oh Penny no! No, please don’t cry!” Virgil says, shutting off the water and opening his arms for her to fold in against his chest. “I didn’t mean to shout. What do you want? I’ll make you something.”

 

“I just want popcorn” she sniffs. 

 

Virgil steers her to a seat at the kitchen table, 

 

“Alright, popcorn then,” he smiles, rummaging through the cupboards for a fresh bag. “First mistake is that these are microwave bags, you don’t need to open it and put it in a pan.”

 

“You know that thing is too complicated for me,” Penny pouts, waving her hand in the general direction of the microwave.

 

“I also know you can’t cook to save your life” Virgil says, “Do you want tea too?”

 

“Ooh! Please!” 

 

Virgil chuckles, and flicks the kettle on too.

 

“So where’s the ever attentive father to be?”   
  


“I doubt a nuclear explosion could wake that boy” she grumbles.

 

Virgil doesn’t think it would be helpful to point out that John is a light sleeper but excellent at faking it so instead he hums noncommittally and makes the tea and dishes out the popcorn before sitting down heavily at the kitchen table.

 

“There ya go,” he says, pushing the bowl towards her just as a half asleep Scott shuffles into the doorway,

 

“Fire?” Scott says

 

“Nah bro, just Penny” Virgil corrects.

 

“Still Popcorn?”

 

“Still popcorn” Virgil confirms, “go to bed Scooter.”

 

“Mhm, ‘kay. Night Pen.”

 

“Good night Scott,” Penny smiles.

 

She and Virgil watch him shuffle back off to bed.

 

“I’m gonna go back to bed too okay Pen?” Virgil says standing up again, “You gonna be okay?”

 

“Yeah, sure,” Penny says, “Totally fine.”

 

“You sure?” he presses.

 

“Yes! Why wouldn’t I be?”

 

“Because every night for the last week you’ve wolfed down a whole bowl of popcorn in under five minutes and now you’ve only had two pieces,” Virgil says, “So what’s wrong?”

 

Penny as the decency to blush as she answers him,

 

“Well you see, it’s the salty stuff I’ve got a craving for” she says quietly, avoiding looking him in the eye, “And you soaked the last of it when you took the pan off me. This is the sweet stuff.”

 

There is a long, awkward pause. Then Virgil sighs. He could just tell her to eat it but she’s as much a slave to these damn cravings as they all are. So instead he resigns himself to an hour long trip to the mainland.

 

“I’ll fire up the jet,” he says.


End file.
